Lightning Gun (Q3)
In ''Quake 3 Arena and Quake Live, the Lightning Gun (or LG) fires a powerful stream of lightning at a target. The LG has limited range and eats up ammo with lightning-speed, but can quickly do damage to a target. Strategies *Lightning Gun is a unique beam type weapon, it looks a lot like its hitscan predecessors but Lightning Gun is different. LG requires player to be on the move and mobile to be accurate, if the player doesn't move at all, the beam will follow behind the crosshair which makes it pretty hard to aim. *The Lightning Gun is effective against a group of enemies. Switch between targets so that everybody in the room get hurt by it. Just remember that the LG easily gives away your position, so get ready to move away before someone finds you. *Against one foe, the LG is very effective, especially if you have good predicting skills. Try to predict where you target will go, then move the gun where you think they'll be going. While it won't do as much damage as the Railgun or Plasma Gun, it can cause major damage at medium range, which is very handy for conserving Slugs and Cells. Don't forget to have a backup plan in case you run out of ammo before your target dies. *The LG can be effective at close range, but it is better to switch to a weapon more suitable for close-quarters, such as the Rocket Launcher or Shotgun. Its slow damage output can get you killed at close range. *If you cannot see the Lightning Gun user, look for the beam while he is shooting at someone else, stay mobile and make your movement less predictable, this way the LG user has a harder time to hit you. *Grenade Launcher can be a good counter weapon if you want to put a distance between you and the LG bearer. Bounce a few grenades off from walls and retreat, then retaliate with PG or RL. **Also, Shotgun can be used to counter the LG user, you have to get close to deliver the maximum punch however. *The Lighting Gun is easy to avoid if the user has poor predicting skills. Don't fall into using a predictable dodging pattern; if you do, the enemy will figure it out. *However, if the enemy is good at predicting movements, then fighting against him will be much harder. If you can, try to get out of the range of his Lightning Gun by running backwards. If not, attack him and hope that he'll go down in a few shots from whatever weapon you're using. *LG has massive knockback power in Quake Live; that might cause hazardous deaths by pushing the players off of the edge to the abyss. Because of that it's capable of keeping players in the air helplessly until they're electrocuted by the beam. Trivia *Unlike the Quake 1 Lightning Gun, this weapon will not discharge all of its ammo at once when you fire it in water. It can be theorized the weapon actually fires a concentrated laser beam. *Strangely the slugs you get are white lightning bolts but when you fire it, it's blue. (Occurs when patched to Point Release 1.32) Category:Quake III Arena weapons Category:Weapons